


The Ace Of Hearts

by aqua_aria



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, I have waaay too many tags omg, MONTHLY REQUESTS AVAILABLE (Chapter 10), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_aria/pseuds/aqua_aria
Summary: A collection of stories written in an alternate universe where Ace Trappola is a bioligal female attending the all-boys magical school Night Raven College (feat. my OCs)MONTHLY REQUESTS AVAILABLE (Go to Chapter 10)[October Month Requests Closed]- Requests will be delayed due to personal issues
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Everyone, Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Ace Trappola/Everyone, Ace Trappola/Original Character(s), Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Azul Ashengrotto/Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Epel Felmier/Ace Trappola, Floyd Leech/Ace Trappola, Jack Howl/Ace Trappola, Jade Leech/Ace Trappola, Leona Kingscholar/Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola, Sebek Zigvolt/Ace Trappola, Trey Clover/Ace Trappola
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Author's Note

I will be writing short stories or drabbles relating to an alternate universe where Ace is biologically female. I will be adding ships as I go and it will feature four of my OC's. The stories are mostly my headcannons or prompts I have read. If this story will actually have solid plot is still something I'm considering. For now, please wait for chapter updates.


	2. Then And Now 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions and general thoughts of the first years towards the Ace of Hearts.

Thinking back to the first time they met, Yuu would have never expected to have Ace as one of their closest friends.

The female was rude and a liar. She attracts trouble and if not, she is the cause of it.

Yuu would distance themselves from a person like that even in their previous world.

But it's Ace.

The same Ace who did idiotic things to cheer them up.  
The same Ace who is not afraid to stand up against wrongs.  
The same Ace who hides their feminine side out of embarrassment.

The Ace who lies and causes trouble is the same Alice who cares in her own way.

Thinking like that,Yuu is more than glad that they have met Ace in this world

_«!Twisted Wonderland¡»_

Deuce have met a fair share of troublesome people but he never met someone like Ace.

He got into trouble during his first day just because he met her. After those events, he wanted nothing to do with her again.

He can't risk getting into trouble if he wants to change. Not to mention, Ace reminds him so much of his high school days.

He wants to leave but Ace is like the wind.

A terrifying storm that can also be a gentle breeze. A force of nature you can't escape from.

"Deuce!" Ace says with a smile on her face. "Come on!"

Hearing his name from her makes Deuce decide that he doesn't really want to escape.

He'll gladly get sucked into the force of nature named Ace.


	3. Then and Now 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions and general thoughts of the first years towards the Ace of Hearts.

People will look at Ace and say that she is a strong person, being one of the rare female students in Night Raven College. Jack agrees for Ace is a force to be reckoned with.

She may not be an honour student but she is smart in different aspects.  
Her athleticism is astounding that she easily defeats many male students.  
Her personality is strong and sneaky, like a trickster of a fox.

Jack admits that Alice Trappola is a strong person.

However, seeing her sleeping soundly after a tiresome day makes Jack think that he should get stronger to protect this fragile part of Ace.

Ace who is part of his pack.

_«!Twisted Wonderland¡»_

Epel admires Ace. During the basketball tryouts, a lot of people made fun of her just because of her gender. But Ace proved herself as worthy and made them acknowledge her. Epel wants that too so he works hard to be acknowledged, just like Ace.

Epel admires Ace so when she praised him, calling him strong and brave, he feels immense happiness. Epel wants Ace to still be proud of him so he works harder.

Epel is friends with Ace. So when Ace admitted that she admires Epel's beauty compared to hers, he is shocked. Epel thinks that she is beautiful too but she laughs it off.

Now, Epel works even harder because he wants Ace to admire herself just like how Epel sees all her admirable traits.

After all, for Epel, Ace is a person borned to be admired.

_«!Twisted Wonderland¡»_

Sebek only wishes the best for the Young Master. This wish is his goal that he does everything he can to see his Master happy and to squash away anything that can harm him.

But people call him obsessed.

Too much.

Overbearing.

But she does not.

Ace just rolls her eyes and tells him that he's overworking himself. That he needs to atleast take care of himself so that he can take care of his Young Master.

And she always ends it with a toothy grin saying that his dedication and loyalty to his Master is astounding.

And Sebek...

Sebek only needed to hear those words and in all honesty, his heart is entirely grateful that it is Ace who says it.

And as he watches over Ace, Sebek realizes that his dedication and loyalty is also bounded to her.


	4. Then and Now 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions and general thoughts of the first years towards the Ace of Hearts.

People may say she's lying but the truth is, Nai doesn't like people.They are too easy to become dull, boring, common and predictable. She doesn't like that. Nai prefers the unexpected, the unknown, the chaos and uniqueness.

So it was only a matter of time until she met Ace.

After all, not all people can gain Jea's interest and not all girls can be Akira's friend. Ace is different and as time passes, Nai learns why.

Unlike others, she casually lies to get what she wants. Unlike some, she speaks her mind without any filter. Unlike everyone, Ace is a natural disaster, chaos running in her veins.

Nai doesn't mind it, in fact, she likes it.

So really, it was only a matter of time until Ace becomes her friend.

_«!Twisted Wonderland¡»_

Seeing Ace for the first time made Jea gain interest on her. Why not? The girl is obviously pretty and she likes pretty things.

But Ace is not just pretty.

She is bold. She is strong. She is cheeky. She is unique. She is different.

Jea has a line that cannot be crossed so easily. Not everyone can be her friend, not everyone can be in her life. So that makes Nai and Akira special.

But Ace just crossed that line so easily, like it was nothing. And Jea? She doesn't mind it.

After all, Jea likes pretty and unique things, just like Ace

_«!Twisted Wonderland¡»_

Akira is the type of guy to be awkward around girls. Nai and Jea are more of like sisters than friends so they're different.

He can't understand girls. Why do their likes change so fast? Why make talking complicated? Why must there be a difference in how you treat each girl? He doesn't understand.

But Ace, he can understand her.

Ace is like a whirlwind, unpredictable at first but once you know the direction it blows, you'll fly with it.

Akira may not understand girls but a friend like Ace is worth understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more informations about my OCs, please check my other work "Hidden List of Twisted Villains."


	5. Unacceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never harm the Princess of Hearts or her Knight of Spades will hunt you down. For harming his lady will be considered a horrible crime, a deed that is unacceptable.
> 
> Female Ace x Deuce

"Ace?" Deuce says, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hmm?" The girl turns around, "Oh, Deuce."

Ace is a mess, her usual look different. Her blazer and coat gone and her blouse is crumpled with the sleeves rolled up. But that's not all. The girl is covered with bandages. A bandage on her cheeks, neck, arms and legs.

Ace yelps in shock as Deuce suddenly invades her personal space. "What are you- " she cuts herself off as she sees Deuce's hand nearing. She closes her eyes by instinct, not knowing what he'll do.

Deuce cups Ace's cheek and runs his thumb over the bandage gently. His eyes analyzes the mess on Ace's body, anger seeping in his core the more he sees the damage.

"Who did this?" Deuce asks. Yes, who would do this? Didn't the school have a policy over personal fights? Then why is Ace covered in bandages?! The boy grits his teeth.

Ace opens her eyes and looks at her friend. Deuce is looking at her - wait no - he's looking at her wounds. She gulps at the question. She laughs, trying to play it off. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter. It was an accident."

Deuce's eyes narrows, "Ace. Who is it?" His grip tightens on her arm making her yelp in pain. He immediately lets go but his hands goes to her cheeks, cupping it to make her look at him.

"Who is it? Who did this to you Ace?" He asks once more.

Ace gulps as her eyes meets Deuce's blue orbs. His gaze is sharp and his tone is firm. It's obvious he won't let this go. She looks away, mumbling her answer hoping he won't hear her.

But he did.

And he is livid.

Without thinking, Deuce quickly gives a quick kiss on Ace's forehead. A comfort and a sign that he's going. He lets go of her face before turning around, fastly walking to the door.

"Wait! Deuce!"

He won't wait.

He doesn't care if he will be scolded after this.  
He doesn't care if it will leave a bad mark on his school record.

These people deserves a beating for hurting Ace, for hurting his friend (is she really just a friend?) all out of jealousy.

It's unacceptable.

Yes, for Deuce...

What they did...

Is Unacceptable...

~~~

Ace finds herself unable to keep listening. Riddle's scoldings, Trey's worried tone and Cater's fussing, she tunes it all out.

Her mind goes to Deuce, the idiot who went ahead and caused a ruckus. All because she was attacked by a few seniors.

"That idiot..." Ace whispers, worrying over her dear friend. Yes, her dear friend.

She touches her wounded cheek then moves it to her forehead, the place that Deuce kissed before leaving.

Ace blushes as she remembers what happened.

A friend...

Is he really just a friend?

Or someone more?


	6. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with cuteness so overwhelming the Duke of Clover can't help falling a bit deeper. Probably luck.
> 
> Female Ace x Trey

Ace stands near the hallway, her eyes searching for a specific person. She sees him down the hall, now running to catch up with him.

" Trey-senpai!"

Trey turns around at the call of his name. "Oh Ace, do you need something?" He asks as the girl slows down to a halt infront of him.

"Here," she hands out a book, "Crewel-sensei told me to give it to you. Something for the vice dorm leaders he said."

As he grabs the book and say his thanks, Trey chuckles at the beaming face of Ace. He instinctively reaches out his hand, then starts petting her. Something he does to his younger siblings for a job well done.

What happened next was unexpected though.

Ace purrs.

Trey blinks, once and then twice, "Ace?" He was not expecting that kind of reaction. He bites the inside of his lips. It's cute, absolutely cute.

Ace blushes as she realizes what she just did. She swats away Trey's hand. "That just didn't happen okay. That didn't happen!" She hiss, flushed and absolutely embarrassed at her natural reaction. One that she does whenever her family pats her head.

Trey nods at this, "Shouldn't you get going? Class is about to start." He watches as Ace goes still at the realization before sprinting away saying her goodbye.

As Trey walks to his next class, he can't help remembering what just happened. He chuckles, Ace's reaction was absolutely cute.

Unexpected but cute.

And that wasn't the last time Trey was allowed to see that. Because it happened again, and again, till it became a natural habit in their lives.

How lucky.


	7. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Lions meets the Ace in unexpected circumstances. He might have grown attached to her. Just Maybe.
> 
> Female Ace x Leona (feat. Cheka)

Leona runs his fingers through his hair, stress and panic in his veins. "Where is that brat?" He growls, asking to himself where in the world did Cheka ran off to.

"Oji-tan!" The lion turns his head around, hidden relief in his yes. However, he wasn't expecting the sight in front of him.

Ace is holding an overly enthusiastic cub in her arms. "Cheka, calm down." She scolds, struggling to carry the heir. Her gaze locks on Leona and she gulps. He doesn't fail to make her feel a little bit on edge everytime.

"Where did you find him?" Leona asks as he watches her put down Cheka, who immediately went over to him. Ace shrugs, trying to stay normal, "He was near the Heartslabyul Dorm."

Leona hums at the answer, his eyes staring deeply into Ace. "Name?" The question made the girl blink in confusion before realising he's asking for her name.  
  
She smiles, "Ace. The name is Ace senpai."

"Ace..." Leona tests the name on his tongue before nodding. "Thanks for finding this brat." He turns around, ready to return to his dorm. "Cheka, come on."

"Bye-bye Onee-chan!" Cheka waves which Ace returns, watching the two lions enter the mirror.

"Oji-tan! Oji-tan!" Cheka chimes as he catches up to his uncle. "That Onee-chan was so nice! She gave me candy and when I was crying she showed me some magic tricks! She's so nice! And pretty! Right, Oji-tan? Hey~ Oji-tan?"

Leona nods at the words spiraling out of Cheka's mouth. His mind distracted with the thoughts of the young lady. "Maybe." He replies at the question.

He tunes out the tantrum of his nephew at his answer, preferring to remember the certain scent and smile of the lady.

"Ace..." The name rolls perfectly on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Ace Headcannon in the story:
> 
> #32 - She likes and gets along with kids.  
> #35 - She typically pockets some sweets


	8. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how it must feel to have your most beloved flower be the symbol of your unrequited love and nearing death?
> 
> Female Ace x Riddle
> 
> Hanahaki AU

Ace likes roses.

They're all so beautiful yet dangerous. So elegant yet there is a hint of innocence. They bloom and attract others, by scent and sight alone. 

But seeing a flower you love leave your throat is something that will leave you in fear.

Ace stares at the red petals on her hand. She reaches out a finger to touch them. 

It's real.

She holds onto her breath, thousands of thoughts running through her mind. Then tears starts to fall and she starts sobbing.

Surrounding her are rose petals, one's that are red as rubies.

A sign of her unrequited love.

~~~

Ace is no idiot.

She knows that she's sick. And that this is a serious disease. Just the thought of it makes her guts twist and turn. If she ate something earlier, she would have definitely throw it up right now.

Hanahaki Disease.

A disease that makes someone throw up flowers that grows in their lungs. All out of unrequited love.

And Ace knows that there are only two endings for one carrying this disease.

One, be dead and buried six feet underground.

Two, be alive yet have your emotions be taken away.

She blinks the tears away knowing how her time is running faster than anyone. She'll die either way.

_(There is another ending- the happy ending. One where your love is reciprocated and the flowers leave you._

_But Ace knows it's impossible. That it can never happen to her._

_Because it's him._

_Because it's her._

_She tries very hard not to cry one more time.)_

~~~

Yuu was the first one to find out.

_(Of course- OF COURSE! That one person who is too kind and worry to much have to be the one to find out about it. How cruel... What a cruel joke)_

They stared at her, their yellow eyes carrying varying emotions. After a heartbeat, they rushed over to her side. Patting her back as she coughs up more petals, more roses, more red tainting the cream colored floor.

Once done, they helped her throw it away. She stayed silent the entire time even when they're far away from the place, even when they're inside Ramshackle dorm. 

They gave her a cup of water before sitting down. Then they started questioning her. About what happened. About what is wrong.

She didn't want to tell them but when she saw the worry and desperation in their eyes, she did.

She told them about her disease. What it is exactly and how it affects her. All the details. And they listened. Ace felt a weight being lifted when she told them about it.

The pressure was lifted but the petals stayed.

And Ace is sure that it will always stay like that.

~~~

It's like fate is playing a trick on her.

All of her close friends, one by one, found out about her disease. Deuce, Epel, Jack, Sebek, Nai, Akira and Jea.

Their reaction varies. Some panicked, some were aggressively worried then there were some who were absolutely calm and understanding.

But the final question was the same no matter who found out about it.

" Who is it?"

Ace never had the courage to tell them. And they left it at that.

~~~

It's getting worse.

Ace is no longer coughing up petals but roses in full bloom. 

And her friends knows.

Deuce and Yuu cover up for her when she needs to cough it out during classes. Jack and Sebek carry her whenever she feels too weak to move. Epel and Akira reserves a table hidden far away from the crowd. Nai and Jea makes sure that no one knows or grow suspicious.

She feels guilty, burdening them with a secret so dire. However she is thankful. Though she can never say that for all that leaves her lips are roses.

~~~

It's the weekend and all she does is lay down on her bed. She feels absolutely sick today.

" Ace!" Riddle enters her room about to scold her for abandoning her duties. It all dies in his throat when he sees what a mess her room had become.

The curtains are not letting a single sunlight enter. Clothes are scattered and her items are all in the wrong places.

Then there is her, bundled up by blankets.

"Ace?" He approaches her bed and she raises her head. " Are you sick?" It takes her awhile before she nods. 

" Fever?" A shake of the head.

"Stomach ache?" Another no.

" Can you move?" She seems to hesitate before slowly shaking her head.

Riddle sighs and runs a hand through his hair. " Alright. You're excused for today. I'll ask Trey to make you some light soup and Cater to bring you some medicine just in case."

He then slowly pats her head, a gentle smile on his face. Ace sucks a deep breath, it's beautiful. Then she feels her heart ache and lungs burn.

" Take care and get well." He leaves and closes the door.

The moment Riddle walked out, Ace immediately reaches for the trash bin beside her bed.

She coughs and heaves. Petal after petal and rose after rose. She coughs. She gags. She even chokes before coughing up so badly again.

It never seems to stop.

And it hurts.

The flowers are pushing through her throat. Wanting to leave her lips, they scratch her insides. And her lungs cannot breath. It burns and gets scorched. It can never hold such objects inside. A human body shouldn't even have flowers inside.

She throws it all up but it never seems to end. She can feel her throat getting marks. The final rose finally leaves her lips and she heaves. Taking in deep breaths, she blinks the unshed tears away.

Blood.

There's blood.

Time seems to still before everything went downhill.

She screams and starts tugging on her hair. She trashes around as tears flood her eyes and start streaming down. She scratches everything she can reach. Her arms, her chest, her stomach and her neck.

Eventually, her aggression seizes and all that's left is a small weeping girl curled up into a ball. She's no longer the strong and brave Ace but the young girl named Alice.

_' I'm dying.'_

The room seems to get colder and it's getting hard to breath.

_' I'm really dying.'_

And Alice have never felt so scared and hopeless.

~~~

_(When Trey and Cater entered her room, it looks like her fit didn't even happen. But if they noticed her puffy eyes and disheveled appearance then they didn't mention it.)_

_(Alice silently hoped that they did)_

~~~

Alice, besides everyone's assumptions, does dream of a happy ending. Of a love so endearing. Of kisses and smiles that seems to speak enough. Of thousands of stars that bless a couple's night and of vows said under the moonlight.

She also dreams of a death so painless. A death where she feels no regret and have lived her life to her best. Of a death at the end of her lifespan surrounded by her love ones. Her friends, her family and her husband.

It's quite cruel how fate decided to take all those possibilities from her just for falling in love with someone unreachable.

And using her beloved roses as a symbol of her downfall.

~~~

She collapses on the garden, under a starry night. Her breathing getting shallow as no oxygen fills her lungs. Only roses and thorns exist.

She continues to cough up roses even when it feels like there is nothing left. _'How ironic.'_ Alice thinks, _'to die by roses in a garden of roses.'_ She tries to laugh but nothing passes her lips but red petals, red roses and red blood.

She looks at her final rose. The one that shines so much like rubies, one so covered in red. She reaches for it with the little strength she have left.

_' This one...'_

_'Is for him...'_

And everything went black.

~~~

**_( "Ace!")_ **

**_( "Ace!!")_ **

**_( "Alice!!!")_ **

~~~

Ruby eyes seems to flutter open.

Ace wakes up to unfamiliar yet familiar scenery.

The smell of freshly picked flowers.

The slightest bitter taste in her tongue.

To the warmth of a hand.

To silent sobbings near her.

And to see a man she never expects to see.

" Ri-"

" You idiOT!!" Riddle screams before choking as tears flow down his face. His trembling hands tightly grasping hers. 

" Why... Why didn't you tell anyone!!" He sobs. " Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers and she can't seem to use her voice.

Riddle puts her hand near his face. " You could have died... You almost did..." And Ace can feel the piercing guilt come through. " We could have lost you..."

Then amethyst orbs meets ruby. "I could have lost you."

Ace can't breath and no, this one is no longer of her disease. But it's of shock and realization.

" I'm- I'm sorry..."

" Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, his eyes never leaving her. 

" Because- " Why did she not tell him?

" Because I was scared..." Ace mutters.

" That... That I was really not fit for you. That if I tell you how I feel... I'll only get the confirmation that I am not good enough for you."

She silently laughs.

" Of course I'm not! I'm not smart nor talented. I can't seem to stop making you feel so stressed. I'm not very ladylike nor polite. I'm just..."

Her voice wavers.

" I'm just not good enough to be loved by you as much as I love you."

Silence have never sound so loud in her ears. Ace casts her head down, no longer having the strength to look at him.

But Riddle's soft hands cups her cheeks, raising it gently to look at him. He's too close, she can feel his breath on her lips. His eyes staring at her with so much love she can never dream of.

" Was that how I made you feel?" He whispers. " That you are not good enough? For me?" Then there is a small smile on his pretty face.

" Well that's not true." She can feel his thumbs caress her cheeks. 

" You are more than good enough for me."

Riddle gives a small peck on her nose. " You are smart and talented. You prove that so many times, to others and to me. You may break the rules but it does not stress me. It's actually quite endearing. And I fell in love with who you are, the Ace of Hearts."

Riddle's giving her butterfly kisses on her face before backing away with a smile full of love. One that is directed at her. One that is for her. 

" I love you, Alice Trappola. My queen."

Alice feels tears prick her eyes and Riddle wipes them away before leaning down.

He kisses her lips and she kisses back.

She no longer feels roses blooming in her lungs but rather a gentle and genuine love living in her heart.

She never felt so alive.

When they pulled away, their foreheads touch and their smiles never left.

" I love you too, Riddle Rosehearts. My king."

And they kiss again, no longer fearing for unrequited love. For it is clear, that their love for each other is returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Ace Headcannons in the story:
> 
> #10 - She has her own room because she's the only female in Heartslabyul. It is quite small though.  
> #24 - Her actual name is Alice, Ace is just the nickname that sticks with everyone.  
> #31 - She may seem confident but she is always in doubt if she is being a proper woman.
> 
> N O T E:
> 
> I won't be updating much cuz school is starting.
> 
> Hence the reason why this one shot is created because I have pent up stress.
> 
> Anyways see ya next time~


	9. MONTHLY REQUESTS UPDATES [October Closed]

MONTHLY REQUESTS 

Since I find writing for you guys to be enjoyable, I'll be taking requests each month.

I will only take 1-3 requests to not be overloaded with writing requests, school work and family work. I'll say how many requests I'll be taking so don't worry :)

THE RULES:

State what kind of prompt you want me to write and if you have a ship you want me to feature then please do say. I'll remind you guys that these are stories that revolves around the Female Version of Ace.

I forgot to mention but pls only comment here if u want requests. I apologize if I forgot to clarify this one :)

**~~~**

**OCTOBER REQUESTS [Closed]**

[ I will open the requests for October in advance so I can easily focus in writing the requests as well as my school works]

* All Spots Filled

*1st request coming soon...

*2nd request coming soon...


	10. Too Much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like the Ace of Hearts isn't beautiful, she is. Undoubtedly so. However, seeing her like this? It's too much!
> 
> [First years X Female Ace]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The picture at the end of the chapter is what Ace is wearing.  
> *My OCs do not exist in this story.  
> * This is the first request! Hope you like it!

"It's summer time!~"

Everybody cheers and some even have tears in their eyes. Finally after the hellish training camp, they have time to relax. Where? At the beach!

"I'm still surprised Rosehearts-senpai actually set this one up." Epel whispers to Deuce. "Ah, I heard that he asked Yuu for help." The spade suite replies. Ace chuckles behind him. "It's really admiring to see Dorm Leader try to change his ways you know." They all silently chuckle at that.

" Ahem." The small chatters slightly calmed down and Riddle begins to speak. " I know you are all excited but before that we need to go over the rules."

The gang sweat-dropped at that. "I guess some habit sticks huh." Yuu muses, Jack and Sebek nodding in agreement.

After the lecture, they are given permission to go around and do whatever they want. " Let's go swimming!" Ace chimes as they seperate from the others. "Whatcha think?"

" I guess we should, especially now that it's not that hot." Jack says, "It looks that Yuu is gonna melt anytime soon though so it's better to get cool in the water." They all turn to the prefect and yes, it looks like they're gonna turn into goo from the heat.

" Then let's change and meet up here in twenty minutes." Sebek suggests and everybody agrees.

~~~

"Yuu! Over here!"

Deuce waves and the prefect walks up to them. "Where's Ace?" "She's still changing." 

" Really?" Epel frowns, " Isn't that like too long?" "You do know that it will take a long time to get ready for some people right? Like some people in your dorm?" Yuu raises their brow as they see the younger boy cringe at the thought.

" I wasn't expecting the three of you to actually join us though." Deuce comments. " Anything to get away for even a while." Epel sighs and they pat him in the back. Must be hard to constantly be chased around to perfect manners and style.

Jack and Sebek stare at each other before replying. " Swimming is actually good for exercising." The wolf proclaims and the other nods. " Yes! And Lilia-sama forced me to come."

" Are you guys sure it's not because Ace was the one who asked you to come?" Yuu snickers as they see the boys gain a hint of flush on their cheeks. "No-! I mean-! It- It will be rude to turn down an invitation so I- I mean we... Umm..." 

Yuu seriously wants to laugh at them but that will be too rude. It's entertaining to see them be all in denial or unaware of their feelings for the only NRC female student. Ah~ Young love. 

Yuu spots Ace from their peripheral vision. They almost choked because wow... They did not expect that.

" Ace!"

She turns her head at her name and beams at the sight of her friends. Yuu notices that the others still haven't noticed her, busy debating on a certain topic. But that is fine.

Yuu snickers, that is absolutely fine. They will be in for a surprise. And for sure, their reactions will be priceless.

"And I'm telling you that no! Ace did not do that!" Deuce comebacks at the assumption, the boys not noticing the prefect's mischievous smile or a girl fast approaching.

" I did not do what now?"

Deuce snaps to tell her what when all of the sudden, it felt like he lost his voice. His mouth is gaping and he seems to feel the heat a lot stronger now.

Ace is standing in front of them. Wearing a revealing outfit. They know that it's obvious that she's gonna wear a swimsuit but this... This is too much.

Her orange hair is released from her usual ponytail and falls down like curtains. Her legs once covered by black tights can now be seen in its glory. Her slim waist is complimented by the red color of the fabric. You can also see the actual bust of her breast compared to when it's covered by her shirt. And her skin...

They can feel their mind slipping away and Yuu had to bite their own tongue just not to laugh out loud.

Ace raises a brow at their silence. "What now? You all suddenly shut up." She turns her head to Deuce and he stills. "Yo Deuce, so what was that. I did not do what? Are you guys talking behind my back?" She glides her way infront of him and points at his chest. Smirking, she looks up to his burning face. " Or something else? Hmm~"

" I- I- uggmmm..." She's too close, he can see her all too clearly. Her face is too close, her smirk and her red eyes are all directed to him and... The subtle scent of damask rose reaches his nose.

Too much. 

Ace is too much!

" Oy!" Epel and Ace rushes to catch Deuce. " Oh shit, he fainted." Ace doesn't know why he did though, probably the heat? She turns to Epel and when their eyes meets, his face explodes. "Epel? You okay?" This is worrying, is Epel also prone to heat?

The Pomefiore student doesn't know what to do. He never thought that he'll see Ace this- this exposed. " Epel?" He looks up and chokes when he sees Ace near his face. " You okay?" He wants to say yes but... His eyes travels down her face and he immediately stands up in a rush.

He needs to get out!

" I'm- I'm fine! I will just go and -I mean- umm yeah- I'll- I'll go get some water!!" They watch as Epel stumble before fully dashing away. Yuu so badly wants to drop and roll around laughing now. However, there is still two more. And they should probably take care of Deuce.

" What's up with him?" Ace mutters, she was worried and then he ran? Okay sure, that's fine. She allows Yuu to take Deuce off her to tend to the male. She then notices something.

The other two are quiet. 

" Is something up?" Nothing, they are just staring at her. Ace is definitely confused now. Is the heat affecting all of them?

Sebek is trying very hard not to stare but it's hard not to. This version of Ace is different. She looks... She looks...

Sexy.

He blushes at the thought and slaps himself. "Sebek?!" " I'll be going ahead for a swim!" He declares and moves to the ocean. 

No bad thoughts Sebek. No bad thoughts!

Ace looks absolutely stunning in that swimsuit though.

Sebek dives right in to the water. Dammit! No bad thoughts!

Ace cringes at the sound of the dive. That must have hurt, especially since he's still near the shore. "What is happening with these idiots now?" Deuce fainted, Epel ran away and Sebek dived too early. Is it the heat or something? Don't tell her Jack too?

" Ace." "Huh?" She looks up to see Jack standing beside her. " You... You look good in that." Ace stills and then smiles. She was not expecting that but hey, that was nice.

" Thanks. You're not looking that bad yourself. With all the muscles and stuffs. " She winks then laughs when she sees his tail wag. " Shut up." He moves out to the ocean.

It's unfair. Jack thinks. It's absolutely unfair that Ace is affecting him this much without her doing anything.It's unfair that she's pretty and sexy and... and... She looks so good with that. Her scent too...

Why does he wants to just gobble her up?

" Hey Ace!" "Yeah?" " You gonna go swim?" Yuu asks and when they see Ace hesitantly looks at Deuce and her eyes searching for Epel, they smile. "Go on! Join Sebek and Jack. Me and the other two will catch up later." At that, Ace brightens up but before she could go...

"Alice?" She flinches but turns to look at Yuu anyway. They smile at her, " You look wonderful."

Ace just stares at the prefect, stunned. Then a huge grin appears on her face, " Thanks Yuu!" She runs to the ocean and squeaks at the cold water. 

Yuu shakes their head then sighs.

Damn... It's enjoyable sometimes but in reality it's tiring to see them all walk around each other. And it does not help that Ace is a bit of an idiot when it comes to romance.

Ah yes, they need to do some work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Ace Headcannon in the story:
> 
> #24 - Her actual name is Alice, Ace is just the nickname that sticks with everyone.  
> #36 - Just like every citizen of the Rose Kingdom, Ace also has a scent of a flower which is the damask rose.


	11. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go a few years back to see the meeting of the Ace of Hearts and the King of the Current.
> 
> [Azul x Female Ace]

"But Mama! I wanna go outside! I wanna go underwater and play!" Ace whines and her mother can't help but sigh. 

On normal occasions, Elizabeth will allow it but considering that the Coral Sea is an unfamiliar habitat for the both of them, there are possible dangers. 

" Well, if you want that so bad we have a potion." She raises a small bottle with green liquid inside and though Ace looks happy at that, there is no mistaking the small disgusted face she made. Elizabeth smirks at this, "However the taste is disgusting."

"... How disgusting?" "As disgusting as your Uncle Lun's cooking." At that, Ace's face turned pale.

"So, if you want you can stay here in this comfy and clean hotel or go underwater after drinking this disgusting and horrifying potion?"

Ace seems to have shut up, very deep in thought. Elizabeth sighs, will her princess still be stubborn after that? She sure hopes not.

"Okay... I'll stay here then Mama." Ace grumbles, clearly displeased but her disgust for the potion clearly won over her desire to go out.

Elizabeth smiles, glad about her daughter's choice. " Then will you promise me to stay here in this hotel while I'm at the meeting Alice?"

Ace pouts, "Yes Mama."

~~~

" I said that... but it's so boring!" Ace groans as she rolls around the hotel bed. Her mother has some business at the Coral Sea and asks her if she wants to come. It's not like she had a choice anyways because her brother is on a school field trip and her father is busy at the office leaving no one to take care of her. 

Groaning once more, the small child finally decides to give in to her rebellious impulse. Ace walks over to her mother's bed and starts searching for the hidden potion.

"Found it!" Even though she's enthusiastic about her finding, she's hesitant to drink it. 

_'It tastes disguting'_ Her mother's words echo in her ears but after much struggle, she finally decides to just drink it.

" Bleeehh!!!" Ace gags. That was absolutely disgusting! But hey! Now she can go outside.

Sneaking out of the hotel was easy, the kind lady smiling at her as she opens the door for her. 

"Just come back before supper okay?" "Yes Ma'am! Thank you!"

The moment she steps out, she can't help but gasp. " Wow..." The Coral Sea is beautiful. It's slightly dim despite the fact that it's still morning. But it only makes it more beautiful, there are a few things that glows to give off lights to see in the dark.

" It's an underwater wonderland!" Ace beams. 

Excited, the young girl begins to walk around, admiring everything that comes her way. She avoids some of the merfolks by hiding behind rocks and plants.

Well, until she stumbled upon a huge looking pot.

" What's that?"

Ace swiftly draws closer and stills when she hears a voice. 

"So if the Lance Flower is left to boil longer than five minutes it becomes poisonous..." 

She can't hear it clearly so she sneakily walks closer... Until she slipped right near the opening of the pot.

" Eeeppp!" Ace squeaks and rubs the sore part that collided with the hard rock. " Oww... That hurts!" 

" What is a human doing here?" Ace stills at the cold voice then raises her head to see a merfolk, one different from others.

Silver hair, blue eyes, lilac and purple skin complexion and instead of a fish tail...

"Octopus?"

Azul stills as he hears what the human child says. He was so surprised by the sound that he decided to check it out, not expecting a human, and forgot that he wasn't supposed to leave his pot!

_'Stupid Azul!'_

" What- What's the problem with that?! Are you gonna make fun of me too?!"

Ace flinches in surprise, " No!" "Then why are you staring at me?!" " Because you're cute!!"

Azul tries to say something but he just keeps silent because what? What did she just say? Did... Did she just?!

" Did you just call me cute?!" Azul squeaks, a bit red in the face. 

Ace tilts her head, clearly not seeing anything wrong with what she said. " Yeah... Why?"

"Are you crazy?! How can you call someone like me cute?!"

" Because you are?"

"Im different from other merfolks! Im... Im an octopus!"

"And so?"

Azul stares wide eyed at the child. This... This human is ridiculous.

Ace tilts her head, blinking her bright and honest ruby eyes. "What's wrong with being different? I personally think it actually makes you stand out more! A one-of-a-kind! Also, you look cuter than any merfolk I've seen. Well so far."

Then she smiles and Azul can feel his insides melt and his face burn at the sight. " You're so cute! Like look at you! So chubby and you look absolutely cuddly! Your hair and eyes are nice too! Your eight tentacles are cute too! Look at them wriggling around!"

Azul can only shrink on place as he feels himself getting more and more embarrassed. This child... Is too honest for her own good! 

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself." She reaches out a hand to the child octopus and smiles. " I'm Alice but they call me Ace!"

He looks up to see sunset locks, ruby eyes, a gentle smile and an outstretched hand. Hesitantly, he places his hand on hers. "... Azul. I'm Azul."

"Hey Azul, can I hug you?"

" Huh?!Huh?! Huuuuh?! AMAMIYALACOURSE!! NO!"

Ace did anyways making Azul a massive blushing and embarrassed mess.

~~~

Ace mumbles a curse word as she gets pushed again inside the crowded hallway. She got hit again and was about to fall when someone catched her.

" Oh thank yoouuu?!" She looks up to see silver hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a familiar face. " Azul!" Ace beams, happy to see someone she knew from way back then. 

Azul smiles at her while guiding her away from the crowd. " Are you alright Ace?" "Yes Im alright-!" Ace squeaks when Azul all of the sudden touches her face.

He holds her face in place so that he can fix her messed up bangs. Once done, he backs away and smiles. "There. All clean."

Ace gapes at him, her eyes wide and face flushed with pink. " Wha-What did you just-" _'What did he just do?! Is this the same cutie octaboy Azul that shied away from physical contact?!'_

Azul smirks at her and fixes his glasses. "Nothing much Ace." He looks at her starting from head to toe before locking eyes with her again. "It's nice to see you again here in NRC." He smiles tenderly, "You've grown quite well, haven't you?" 

" Ah- Uhuh..." Ace grumbles, still quite shocked at the difference of this teen Azul compared to the child octopus she met one day a few years ago.

"I'll get going now." Azul bows then leaves a small peck on the back of her hand. " Take care Ace. Enjoy your school life here in NRC." He begins to walk away exactly the same time her friends found her.

"Ace?" She snaps out of her daze, seeing Deuce and Yuu. " Ah, we're going to the cafeteria right? Let's go!"

As they walk to the cafeteria, now in a less crowded hallway, Ace can't help but think about Azul.

_'He's no longer that easily embarrassed cutie octopus child that throws tantrums and cries. He... He grew up. Azul grew up and became so... Cool?'_

"Ace?" "I'm coming! Wait up!"

_'Since when did he change?'_

.

.

.

**_[Actually no]_ **

.

.

.

Azul only managed to get away for a few steps before entering an empty room and locking it. With deep breaths, he slides down the door and falls to the floor.

One, two, three.

" Aaaaahhhhh!!!" Azul screams into his hands. " What did I just do?! You idiot Azul?! Why did you kissed her hand?! How did you even touch her you idiot octopus!!!"

His face is completely flushed and his entire body is trembling. It might be shock or embarrassment or love, maybe all in one.

Azul covers his face, crawling into a ball. _'Ace used to be cute but she matured so much!She's still cute but she's also so pretty!'_

"Ahhh..." Azul whines, "Why must she be here and torture me like this?!"

.

.

.

**_[He didn't really change much, just got better at hiding.]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Ace Headcannons in the story:
> 
> #24 - Her actual name is Alice, Ace is just the nickname that sticks with everyone.
> 
> //Ah yes, child Alice is too honest and too stubborn yet so cute. *wipes tears*
> 
> This is kind of an au btw. Ah! but to the one who requested this, Thank you :)
> 
> Elizabeth is my fancannon name for her mom. 
> 
> I just finished my first batch of modules but the second wave immediately came in and. 0-0
> 
> Im dead hahahha.
> 
> I might update slowly but thanks for reading!


	12. Different and Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difference catches the eyes of the Coral Trio and it appears that the Ace of Hearts is a lot more unique than they thought...

The dorm leader of Octavinelle continuously taps his pen as he reads the reports. However, his mind is somewhere else.

_Alice "Ace" Trappola..._

He clicks his teeth.

" Azul..."

To be one of the rare female students to be chosen for NRC is quite a feat. Throughout NRC's hundred years, only five female students have been chosen. The fifth being the newbie who destroyed a chandelier during her first day.

" Azul.."

Riddle is lucky enough to have her as a student of his dorm. As the weird saying in NRC goes, _" To be with a chosen female is to either be cursed with godly luck or absolute destruction."_ Alice Trappola is both. Which is why he kindly offered a deal for her so why...

" Azul!"

That snaps him out of it.

" Oh... Jade. Floyd." He coughs, a bit embarrassed to be seen spacing out.

Jade frowns, " My, what made you be so in thought that you didn't hear us call you for the nth time Azul?"

Floyd smirks, " Hehe~ Isn't it about her?~ Kani-chan~" Jade's eyes light up in realization. " Ara- that female student? Fufu~ she's quite different isn't she?"

" Yes... Quite so." Azul says as he remembers the time he gave her a generous offer. A deal that will give her all her desired riches and eternal beauty in exchange of being summoned when needed.

It was a wonderful deal, with the other party gaining much more than them. However her reply...

~~~

**_" No thanks."_ **

**_"Huh?" Is Azul hearing it correctly? Did this woman just seriously denied his one in a lifetime generous offer?_ **

**_He frowns, " May I ask why? I can give you all of your desired riches. Dresses, jewelries, makeup, food and even travel passes! Not to mention eternal beauty! You won't have to worry about scars and acnes ever again."_ **

**_Ace shakes her head, " I'm not interested in those things. You can reserve that to someone else, not me."_ **

**_She stands up and walks past the three. Just as she was about to step out of the room, she looks back. " Thank you for the generous offer though. Have a nice day."_ **

**_As the door closes, silence reigns inside the VIP room. The trio being silenced by the unexpected result._ **

~~~

" Jade. Floyd."

" Hai?~" " Yes?"

Azul fixes his glasses, a shine flashing through.

" Observe the student named Alice "Ace" Trappola."

The three smirks, their interest reaching it's peak and driving them into action.

~~~

Ace is laughing with her friends when she feels a shiver run down her spine. She looks back, Yuu tapping her shoulder to gain back her attention. 

" Is something wrong Ace?" " Ah..." Ace shakes her head. " It's just that the past few days, I feel like there are people watching me. This time too."

Deuce cracks his knuckles, " Want me to fight them?" Ace raises a brow and scoffs, " Are you telling me I can't handle it?" " What? No!" " Eh~~~ Really? So you don't care if I get hurt Deucey?~ Ah! But you guys will save me won't you~ My heroes!"

Ace laughs as they flush deep red at her teasing. She'll just have to pretend she can't feel the stares nor can she see the glowing eyes. This will all pass by soon... Hopefully.

~~~

" Kani-chan~" Ace yelps as her feet leaves the floor, now dangling in the air. " Floyd-senpai! Put me down!" Floyd is hugging her at the waist, twirling around as he carries her.

"Floyd, put her down. We're gonna start in a few minutes." Floyd pouts and sets the female down. " Gehe, you're no fun Umihebi-kun..." 

Ace beams, happy to finally touch the ground. " Thanks, Jamil-senpai!" He nods then pats her head. " Let's go, we need to play a practice game."

The team got divided to groups of five. After the win of Jamil's team, it is time for Floyd's team to play against Ace's team. 

" Oh, it looks like we're right on time Azul." He hums in agreement as he stands next to Jade, the two watching from the second floor of the gym.

Floyd grins, " Let's have fun Kani-chan~ I'll squeeze you~" Ace rolls her eyes then smirks. One that send tingles on the trio's spine.

" Hah, you wish."

The game commences and it proves to be a tough game. The two teams going head to head, getting ties then scoring.

Ace pants as she receives the pass. " Go Ace!" She evades the other team before going head to head with Floyd. 

He smirks, " Think you can pass me Kani-chan?~" His smirk widens when she falters however he becomes shocked when she did went pass him.

Ace smirks at him, ruby eyes glowing with confidence. " Why definitely." She winks at him, " Floyd-senpai~"

Ace scores a shoot and then the whistle is blown. " Game over! The winner is the red team!" Jamil says and Ace's teammates surround her, happy about their win.

" That was a good game Floyd, such a shame that you lost." Jade says as they meet up with his brother. Floyd looks at him and brightens up. " That was fun! Hehehe~ Kani-chan was great~"

Azul nods and his eyes linger on the smiling girl. _'She's different.'_ Ace laughs as her teammate slaps her back before she returns it by punching his arm. _'Different but unique.'_

Jade pats his brother as Floyd happily talks about his game and how Ace was so cool. " She's an interesting person isn't she?" "Yep! I like Kani-chan~" Jade smirks, his mismatched eyes following the girl's every move. " Me too Floyd. Me too."

~~~

Ace wince as her back hits the wall. She was just about to go back to the gym when some Savanaclaw students comes up to her. 

" Yo, you're that newbie ain't ya?" She glares at them, " And why is that important senpai?" They all smirk as their leader cracks his knuckles. "You're such a tough chick ain't ya? Heh, once we're done with you, you won't be able to have that arrogance any longer missy."

" Oya oya, what is happening here?" Everyone turns around to see the twin eels. Jade's smile looking a lot more sinister despite it being the same as his everyday smile.

" It's not ya business mate." " Eh~ But~ Why is Kani-chan there?~" The leader clicks his tongue. " As I said, it ain't ya business!"

The group launches their attack at the twins. The two Octavinelle students dodging and reflecting their flimsy attempts quite easily. However...

" Ace-san!" Azul says as he enters the scene. One of the attackers passed the eels and reaches out to the female. But before they could reach her, they were suddenly flipped and send crashing to the ground.

Azul has his eyes widen in shock, Jade and Floyd staring at the girl with the defeated students at their feet. 

Ace huff and shakes her hand to get rid of the dirt, the attacker on the ground. " For Seven's sake... I should ask the Headmaster for charges on these kind of events." She sighs and fixes her ponytail.

She looks at the Octavinelle trio and hesitantly smiles. " Umm... Hi?"

Azul and Jade stares at her while Floyd snaps out of his shock to jump at her. Ace squeaks at the sudden weight on her.

" Kani-chan!~~"

Yuu and Deuce arrives to the scene to see Floyd clinging to Ace. Jade restraining the Savanaclaw students while Azul talks to the teacher.

Deuce opens his mouth in shock while Yuu shakes their head. " Not again." 

~~~

" You don't really have to do this senpai..." Azul shakes his head, " Nonsense, you should have told us earlier that you're being attacked occasionally."

Ace pouts then flinches when Jade puts pressure on her wound. " My apologies, did it hurt?" " ... No, it was just sudden."

" Anyways, you didn't really had to..." Well, she can't say threaten... " You didn't had to talk with the Headmaster for my sake."

" Aww Kani-chan~ Just let us take care of you~" Ace glares at Floyd who just flashes her a toothy grin as he tightens his hug around her waist.  
  
" I'm not a child! I can take care of it myself!" Ace hiss but the twins just keeps on teasing her.

Azul shakes his head, a slight smile on his face.

This girl is definitely different. But that's fine.

They won't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IF THIS 3RD REQUEST TOOK A LOT LONGER KSNDSN
> 
> I WAS UNPREPARED FOR THE NEXT WAVE OF MODULES SO-
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> Anyways. this is the last request for September. Ill be opening the October requests soon~
> 
> I hope you like it though!!!


	13. Author's Note

Hello everyone!!!

First of all, Happy New Year and I hooe you are all doing well.

But I apologize, I'll be taking a long break from now on. I have school and it is draining a lot from me. Something also happened which made me be even more drained. I hope you all understand.

For the requests, I apologize for it is way too long overdue. I have finished writing them but I have lost the files when my phone died and cannot be repaired. I am trying to rewrite them but I'm lacking of writing inspiration for now so I haven't gone anywhere with any of my writings 

I still do hope you all enjoy my works and thank you for understanding! I'll post again whenever I feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in Ao3 so I'm not really used to it. This just basically happened when my brain decided to simp over Female Ace just as much as I simp over Canon Ace.


End file.
